Si seulement j'avais su
by Xazera
Summary: Une dispute dans ce couple qui semblait si parfait, une dispute qui les rapprochera. Pre-établis Rizzles :D


**Bonjour, ça fait un moment que j'ai écris cet OS mais je n'ai décidé de le poster que maintenant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! **

* * *

><p>"Comment as-tu pu me cacher ça?<p>

-Je ne te l'ai pas caché, j'attendais juste le bon moment.  
>-Selon toi le meilleur moment c'est lorsque le journal télévisé s'apprête à en parler?<br>-Ecoute Maur'... Je voulais te le dire mais...  
>-Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu le sais?"<br>Son ton froid et dur effraya Jane.  
>"Depuis le jour où c'est arrivé.<br>-Quand? Jane! Quand est-ce que Doyle est mort?  
>-Il y a huit jours."<br>Maura encaissa la nouvelle en silence mais son visage était toujours empli de haine et de colère.  
>"Tu ne m'as rien dit pendant une semaine. Je compte si peu pour toi?<br>-Ce n'est pas du tout ça..."  
>La panique s'installait chez la détective.<br>"La BPD a rendu l'affaire secrète pour éviter tout le remue ménage médiatique, on ne voulait pas que tous les ennemis de Doyle essayent de s'approprier sa place à la tête de la mafia...  
>-Et je suppose qu'en parler à sa fille était interdit?<br>-J'était obligée Maur'..."  
>Elle s'approcha et essaya de la prendre dans ses bras mais la légiste recula, avec une mine dégoûtée. Une larme coula le long de la joue de Jane. Depuis des semaines, leur couple allait mal. Elles passaient leur temps à se disputer pour des broutilles, à tel point que Jane avait presque emménagé sur le canapé. Rien de tout cela n'était facilité par le fait que Jane ne parvienne pas à tomber enceinte, malgré les divers moyens essayés.<br>"Tu as préféré ton boulot à moi, comme toujours."  
>Elle se dirigea vers la chambre et sortit une valise qu'elle remplit de vêtements. Jane se figea, comprenant alors que cette fois, la dispute était beaucoup plus grave que les précédentes.<br>"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Maura?  
>-Je crois que tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Tu as ton travail, ton merveilleux travail!<br>-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Tu sais très bien que je t'aime un million de fois plus que mon job!  
>-C'était mon père Jane! Tu aurais dû me le dire!<br>-Je ne savais pas comment...  
>-Tu as annoncé des milliers de morts mais tu es incapable de m'annoncer celle-ci? Non Jane, tu as choisi ton travail.<br>-Je n'avais juste pas les mots! Je te l'aurais dit des que j'ai appris la nouvelle mais Cavanaugh m'a convoqué... Il m'a dit que si je t'en touchais un mot je risquais de perdre mon insigne...  
>-Je l'aurais fait moi.<br>-Comme tu l'as fait lorsque Tommy a eu des problèmes?"  
>Elle marquait un point. Maura ne l'avait pas appelé lorsque Tommy était sur le point de se faire arrêter.<br>"Tu as choisi ton travail plutôt que notre couple. Au revoir Jane."  
>La porte d'entrée claqua, laissant un courant d'air froid parcourir la peau de la détective. Elle avait merdé, elle le savait. Dépitée, terrorisée par ce qui allait suivre, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et pleura. Elle était à même le sol de l'entrée, rendu froid par les chaussures enneigées qui l'avait foulé mais elle s'en fichait. Sa douleur surpassait tout le reste. Maura était sa vie, sa raison de vivre. Depuis trois ans qu'elles vivaient ensemble, il ne s'était pas passé un jour sans qu'elle soit heureuse de la retrouver. Même lorsqu'elle savait que tout allait dégénérer, se transformer en dispute, elle y allait, persuadée que tout allait s'arranger. Que leur amour vaincrait tous les obstacles. Et à chaque fois elle avait raison. Elles se réconciliaient, mais rien n'était pareil. L'atmosphère était tendue, les cris menaçants d'éclater à la moindre petite vague à leur tranquillité. Ce n'était pas ce que Jane voulait quand elle avait embrassé Maura pour la première fois.<p>

Flash-Back:

L'hiver bostonien était rude, trop pour sortir sans bonnet, gants et écharpe. Le sol était gelé, les parcs recouverts de neige et le ciel rendu gris par les nuages et le vent. Pourtant, deux femmes se promenaient le long du lac gelé du parc. Jane et Maura, riaient ensemble à propos de leur dernière affaire. Le suspect en s'enfuyant avait glisser sur trois mètres avant de finir contre un poteau téléphonique. Des arrestations comme celle-ci, Jane voulait bien en faire quinze par semaine.  
>"Regarde le saule pleureur, ses racines sont gelées."<br>La légiste s'approcha dangereusement de la rive comme une enfant qui découvre un œuf de pâques.  
>"Maur', fait attention tu vas tomber.<br>-Je suis grande Jane, approche, vient voir."  
>Jane eut un soupir exaspéré mais amusé et s'approcha. Elle arriva derrière la légiste et sentit son parfum l'embaumer.<br>"C'est magnifique..."  
>Le soleil se reflétait sur les racines gelées et projetait de la lumière sous l'épais feuillage de l'arbre.<br>"On dirait qu'on est sous un ciel étoilé...  
>-Oui, c'est vraiment incroyable."<br>Pourtant, le regard de Jane n'était pas tournée vers la "voûte céleste" mais sur le visage de Maura. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation et d'émerveillement. Ses joues rosies par le froid lui donnait un air innocent et pur. Le regard de Jane sur elle fit rougir la jeune femme qui se redressa vivement pour partir. Elle fit son premier pas mais sentit son deuxième pied glisser sous elle et devina ce qui allait suivre: la chute, les fesses par terre. Elle attendit le choc mais ne sentit rien. Ses yeux étaient fermés en prévision de l'impact sans qu'il n'arrive jamais. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit Jane, tenant une branche du saule d'une main et le corps de la blonde de l'autre. Son visage ne traduisait pas l'effort qu'elle devait faire, seul un sourire y était inscrit. Sans réfléchir, le visage des deux femmes se rapprocha et elles s'embrassèrent. Timidement en premier lieu, puis avec plus de passion. Sous les reflets du soleil dansant sous un arbre, devant un lac gelé, par un après-midi tout à fait ordinaire devenue extraordinaire.

Fin du Flash-back.

Non, jamais elle n'avait imaginé que tout finirait comme cela. Cela ne pouvait pas se produire. Jane était toujours assise par terre, ses larmes coulants le long de ses joues pour aller rejoindre la neige fondue à ses pieds.  
>Demain, cela fera trois ans pile qu'elles s'étaient embrassées sous ce saule. Trois ans de complicité, de rire, de cris et d'amour. Trois ans que Jane ne voulait pas oublier. Trois ans qu'elle voulait voir continuer. Elle se sentit bête, inutile. Tout était de sa faute, elle avait ruiné elle-même ce qu'elle tenait tant à préserver. Ses vêtements étaient trempés, elle se leva, de déshabilla et alla se coucher sur le canapé, n'ayant pas le courage d'affronter la chambre pour le moment. Tous les souvenirs lui reviendraient, lui rappelant inlassablement ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle s'endormit et fut assaillie par les cauchemars de la dispute. Maura partait, elle lui échappait, elle perdait sa vie petit à petit. Tout allait mal, elle voulait mourir.<p>

Maura était assise dans l'herbe malgré le froid hivernal. Elle regardait le lac gelé avec nostalgie. Les légers flocons qui tombaient étaient stoppés par l'imposant feuillage du saule pleureur sous lequel elle s'était abrité. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel arbre, c'était le leur, à Jane et elle. Celui sous lequel elles s'étaient embrassées pour la toute première fois.

Elle passa sa main le long du tronc froid et dur en se remémorant des bons moments avec Jane. Quand tout avait-il changé? À quel moment leur couple était-il passé de heureux à chaotique? Une larme s'écrasa au sol. Les gens passaient autour sans l'apercevoir, sans se rendre compte de sa détresse. Peu de personne passait à dix heure du matin par ce froid, mais Maura leur en voulait de ne pas la remarquer. Elle avait besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle, qu'on l'aime.  
>"Mais tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de l'amour de Jane."<br>Au plus profond d'elle, elle le savait. Ses larmes retombèrent de plus belle lorsqu'elle entendit le feuillage bouger derrière elle. Sans même se retourner, elle reconnut Jane, sa démarche, son odeur, le bruit de sa respiration. La détective resta quelques instants en retraits, observant sa compagne assise dans le froid, puis alla la rejoindre. Maura ne lui adressa pas la parole, elle stoppa ses larmes et tenta de rester digne.  
>"Je me doutais que tu serais ici..."<br>La blonde ne répondit pas.  
>"C'était magnifique n'est-ce pas? La première fois qu'on est venu."<br>Les nuages étaient épais, si bien que la magie des reflets ne pouvait opérer.  
>Elles gardèrent le silence toutes les deux, puis Jane reprit.<br>"Quand est-ce que tout a merdé Maura?"  
>Elle souffla.<br>"Je ne sais pas Jane.  
>-On était tellement heureuses...<br>-Tout a commencé quand on a voulu un enfant.  
>-Alors tout est de ma faute n'est-ce pas?<br>-Je n'ai pas dit ça. Ce n'est pas de ta faute... C'est jusque ça nous a brisé, en quelque sorte.  
>-Je suis désolée.<br>-Pour?  
>-N'avoir rien dit au sujet de ton père...<br>-On sait toutes les deux que ça n'avait aucune importance. C'était juste un prétexte de plus pour se disputer.  
>-Je voudrais que tout s'arrange.<br>-Je sais, moi aussi.  
>-Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen pour que toutes ces tensions disparaissent?<br>-Il faut qu'on apprenne à vivre avec le fait qu'on aura pas d'enfant.  
>-Tu n'es pas sûre d'y arriver n'est-ce pas?"<br>Elle ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux vers le lac gelé. Elle se sentit coupable de faire reposer l'avenir de son couple, de leur couple sur un simple facteur biologique empêchant Jane de devenir mère.  
>"Maura, regarde-moi."<br>La blonde se tourna vers elle.  
>"Je t'avais dit qu'ensemble on parviendrait à surmonter toutes les épreuves. Qu'à deux on serait plus fortes. Tu te souviens?"<br>Elle hocha la tête, faisant tomber les dernières larmes de son visage.  
>"Alors laisse moi surmonter cette épreuve avec toi.<br>-Je me sens si bête d'être comme ça avec toi. Je suis détestable. Tu mérites mieux que moi...  
>-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?<br>-Si on se dispute c'est parce que je t'en veux de ne pas pouvoir porter notre enfant alors que je n'accepte pas de le porter moi-même. Je provoque ces disputes sans le vouloir... Je t'aime Jane, je ne veux pas te perdre, mais je vois que je te rends malheureuse...  
>-J'ai besoin de toi Maura. Tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Sans toi, je suis un résidu de chair humaine, un corps sans âme. Comment veux-tu que je vive sans toi?<br>-Mais je suis si idiote que je risque de te rappeler que tu n'es jamais tombée enceinte toute ta vie..."  
>Pour toute réponse, Jane lui sourit et prit sa main. Elle la posa délicatement sur son ventre.<br>"Je sais que c'est trop tôt pour le sentir. Pourtant il est là. Il y a un petit être qui grandit en moi, qui ne demande qu'une chose, naître dans une famille heureuse et avoir deux mamans heureuses et amoureuses."  
>Le sourire qui illuminait le visage de la détective fit réaliser les paroles à Maura.<br>"Tu... Tu es...  
>-Enceinte."<br>Un sourire se plaqua sur les lèvres de la légiste, suivi par des larmes de joie.  
>"Crois-tu que tu pourras accepter de vivre avec moi pendant les neuf mois où je serais probablement la plus exécrable?<br>-Je pense que oui. Sans problèmes.  
>-À une seule condition."<br>Maura se figea. Évidemment, elle devrait dormir à part, son attitude avait été déplorable.  
>"Je veux que tu arrêtes de te sentir coupable. Ta réaction était parfaitement justifiée, c'était la première fois que tu te sentais prête à avoir des enfants avec quelqu'un et tout n'est pas allé exactement comme tu l'avais prévu. Je comprends, je veux juste qu'on arrête d'en parler et qu'on reprenne tout depuis le début. S'il-te-plaît."<br>Maura ne répondit pas tout de suite et Jane pensa qu'elle devait se demander si elle méritait un nouveau départ. Après tout, elle lui avait caché la mort de Doyle et n'avait cessé de provoquer des disputes. Finalement, après de longues secondes de silence, la légiste répondit.  
>"Merci. Merci de nous permettre de renaître."<br>Jane lui sourit et embrassa sa main.  
>"Si on se levait? Il commence à faire froid."<br>Avec un sourire elles se levèrent mais Jane sentit qu'elle glissait. Elle s'apprêtait à tomber lorsqu'elle sentit une main la rattraper.  
>Accrochée à une branche de l'arbre, Maura retenait sa compagne. Elle l'attira à elle et l'embrassa, avec passion. Le soleil perça les nuages, comme si ce baiser était le signal d'un renouveau. Les reflets dansèrent sur le feuillage, illuminèrent leur chevelure et brillèrent telle une voûte étoilée. Elles rirent face à la situation.<br>"On dirait que même le ciel nous donne un nouveau départ...  
>-Je t'aime Jane.<br>-Je t'aime aussi Maur'."

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus! Bisous bisous, n'hésitez à me laisser votre avis! :D**


End file.
